


Hesitation Is Okay

by Keep It It Suits You (DirectorOfShield)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorOfShield/pseuds/Keep%20It%20It%20Suits%20You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey respects Kylo when he doesn't want to go farther then simple touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Prompt** : 5 times Rey and Kylo/Ben tried to have their first time and 1 time they succeeded. (Preference for awkward!virgin Kylo)
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this before I became an anti reylo, but then the last jedi made me ship it again so i removed the anonymous author name.

**1**

“You sure you’re okay with this? ‘Cause if you want there’s still time to get a condom or just not um…” Kylo bit his lip as he hovered over Rey, his arms boxing her in as they leaned on the pillow.

“Kylo,” Rey wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are _you_ comfortable with this?”

“I…I don’t…I don’t know. I just never, you know…” He bounced slightly and shrugged.

She smiled up at him. “Then we aren’t going to do anything until you’re comfortable. How about we just cuddle?”

His eyebrows furrowed worryingly. “You sure? I thought you wanted-”

“Yes I do, but only if you want it to, when _you’re sure_ you want to okay?”

Kylo felt a weight leave his shoulders and he could breathe easy.

**2**

Rey ran her fingers down his bare chest, feeling every dip and shiver. His lips were soft and thin.

There was a hand on her shoulder, pushing her away.

“Wait,” Kylo pushed her away. “Just wait.” He was breathing heavily.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Rey nodded. She sat up from where she was over Kylo. “Did I make you uncomfortable or are we moving to fast?”

He whipped his hand down his face. “ I don’t know. I just, “ He started tearing up. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey now.” Rey frowned and took his hands off his face and held them. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s normal. When and if you want to stop, I’ll stop. I’m not going to pressure you okay. I’m okay with that. You don’t own me this. Not to me or anyone else okay.”

Tears streaked down his face as he nodded. “Okay.” He croaked out. “Okay.”

“Would it be okay if we just made out? No other motives? Just making out without it leading to anything? You _can_ say no if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah. That, that sounds nice. Yeah I could do that.”

**3**

Kylo grabbed Rey’s wrists from where they were previously unbuckling his belt. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, his head banging on the closet wall.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry I just-t can’t r-right no-now. I’m so-o so-orry. I-”

“No, no, hey now,” Rey twisted her hands away from his, and took his face to make him look at her. His eyes were red, like dry tears were trying to escape a desert. “If you aren’t ready, then you have _nothing_ to be sorry about. _I’m_ the one that should be sorry. I pushed even though I _knew_ that you weren’t ready yet. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“But you wanted and-”

“Kylo _no_ , just because I want something _doesn’t_ mean you give to me when you _aren’t_ ready.”

“Okay, I…I-just, I-”

“I know. It’s okay.”  She whispered into this chest as she hugged him. “It’s okay.”

**4**

Rey paused her kissing as she felt hands squeeze her thighs. She pulled away from Kylo, giving him a perplexed look.

“Kylo are you su-” His hands started leaving her thighs.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t realize I-”

“Kylo it’s okay. I’m okay with it.” She took his hands in hers and slid them back onto her thighs. “But I wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

“Yeah, yeah I”m okay with it. Just, not farther than this. Is that-is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

**5**

“Touching.”

Rey looked up at Kylo from where she was reading in his lap. “What?”

“I’m okay with touching. Like, running your fingers up my chest, or holding you by your thighs, or your thumb on my chin. Touching. I’m okay with touching. Nothing more. Yet.”

“Touching?”

“Only. Yes.”

“So,” Rey put her book down and reached up to stroke his chin with her thumb. “This is okay?”

Kylo nodded.

“How about this?” She moved her hand to the back of his ear, running her finger up and down the sensitive skin, making him shiver.

He moaned. “Yes.”

She smirked. “I can work with that.”

**_+1_ **

Rey moaned as Kylo rocked his hips up against hers. Her hands scrunched in his hair. She was leaving possessive hickeys all across his neck.

“I-I think I’m ready.”

She paused, shifting to look at Kylo.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I-I want to try at least.” He smiled. She smiled back and kissed him thoroughly. HIs hands gripped her thighs as she ran her hands slowly over his bare chest, following every dip in his skin with her fingernails, drawing out every moan she could from him.

~0~

 Kylo smiled as he laid down next to Rey in bed.

“That,” He sighed. “That was amazing.”

Rey smirked beside him. “You bet it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://keepititsuitsyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
